Vampire Acadamy: More Than a Bond
by basebrat16
Summary: After the Last Sacrifice. Rose and everyone along with Demitri and some old friends are getting ready to start their new lives together. She has her man, and her best friend but she is still not happy. She is still shadow kissed and is changing, now being half moroi she now has control over all the elements and it is destroying her mind- read more inside...plz read :)
1. Chapter 1

After the Last Sacrifice. Rose and everyone along with Demitri and some old friends are getting ready to start their new lives together. She has her man, and her best friend but she is still not happy. She is still shadow kissed and is changing, now being half moroi she now has control over all the elements and it is destroying her mind, and putting her in a lot of pain. Not only that but she is not just bonded to Lissa anymore but she is bonded to Demitri as well, and taking away both of their darkness is not easy especially since she can no longer have her mind healed. Now with Visions of war in her head how is she to stay sane so that she can protect what she loves most. And if that's not scary enough Rose is about to get the surprise of a life time.

Please read my story hope you all like it and don't for get to review.


	2. Chapter 1: Pain

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1: Regret**

I don't own Vampire academy but i will own some of the different characters when I decide to put them in. Btw I like good reviews and if you don't like my story then you can just suck it cause I don't give a damn. Luv ya peeps hope you like my first fan fic.

P.s sorry my spelling sux

********************************************************************************Chapter 1: Regret**

I stared out my window with a blank expression on my face I didn't show it to the others

but I hated myself I hated what I did to Adrian and I hated lying to them. I didn't have a

choice though... ok well maybe I did have a choice with Adrian at one time but, as for

the lying I didn't of want them to worry. Especially Lissa she had enough on her plate

being the new queen and all, and she was happy all the side effects of being shadow

kissed were gone. However that wasn't true in fact there were even more side effects

now than ever. Sure it had stopped for a time a couple of weeks in fact but a month

and a half later after I was freed of all charges relating to the queen's death, and I was

proven innocent they had returned full force and then some. During that time I had

spoken very little you would thing that I would have been happier to have my

connection with Lissa back it was one of the few good things about being shadow

kissed. Well there was that and, the whole built in body strigoi alarm system I had, but

now I was not just connected to Lissa but Demitri as well. I don't know how it all started

but when Lissa had bonded with Demitri almost instinctually my body even though i was

suppose to be dead drew in anything that might have brought any harm to Lissa.

Instead of her having another Shadow kissed person with her I had taken all into me

though I didn't even realize what I had done till a couple of weeks ago. Sounds weird I

know but that's the only way I could put it instead of her suffering the effects of having

another shadow kissed person with her which would have made her insane. Now all of

that would come to me, however unlike Lissa I had no way to heal myself or for anyone

else to heal me I had to rely on myself to keep me sane. It wasn't only that I was

changing and I'm not talking about the changes you go through as you get older, I was

changing at a molecular level. From what you could see and if you knew me well

enough I wasn't changing physically, and my speed flexibility, and strength were still

the same if not better, however I was different I had this strange sensation in me the

same one I got when Lissa used spirit on me but somehow different. It was like it was my

own power and I just needed help unlocking it I was more sensitive to the sun and

when I saw blood I wanted it, not in the I need a blood transfusion was but, in a I need

to drink it way. I know what it means though and it's weird and, it's scary. My body was

in pain all the time though i would never show it, and as time went on it just got worse. I

knew whatever it was that was causing me this pain which I guess is whatever sort of

power that's in me needed to be released and soon it was hard enough keeping sane.

What with me being pulled in and out of Lissa's and Demitri's minds and taking all the

darkness from Lissa when she healed someone and, I even took it from Demitiri when

he started to think about his time as a strigoi he was now ready to go back to Russia to

see his family. Well I did that part when no one was around they couldn't know for there

sakes I wouldn't let them know. Though I did it for their sakes I was still scared I

needed to talk to someone that could help me someone who I could talk to about all

this.

There was one person I wanted to go to but he hated me, and for what I did to him I

hated myself. He had become one of my best guy friends and, he had wanted more

from me than I could give him because of my love for Demitri, but there was a time

when I could see myself with him. He truly loved me just like Demitri, and I loved him to

but not in the same way. I saw him as a brother, I had tried to see him as more but

when Demitri came back into the picture I knew I couldn't, but still I had betrayed him,

and I knew there was nothing I could do to ever repay him for all he had done for me or

to apologize for all I had put him through. For the past month and a half I had pretty

much stopped functioning I ate very little I was more often than not alone, but when I

was with people I would plaster a fake smile on my face and pretend that I was all right,

and if you looked at my body now it was disgusting I was skin and bones not that you

could tell by my closes which were all over sized, and would make anyone who knew

me wince at the site. I was truly a shadow of what I once was but to me it was a small

price to pay for what I did to him; what I done to Adrian in my eyes I didn't deserve to

live no matter what I had said to Adrian about being strong I knew deep inside I wasn't

strong at all. The truth was I wanted to die but then at the same time I knew I would

leave them all behind and I couldn't do that. I loved them all but especially Lissa and

Demitri. She's not just the queen she was my best friend, and he's the love of my life

they both needed me and, I said this as a person not as a guardian I had to protect

them at all costs even if it destroyed me which the way things were going it would in the

end.

I deserve it though yes I was my best friend's guardian, and I was even aloud to be with

the man I loved; hell there was a new law passed that dhampir's be allowed to marry

each other as well as moroi as long as it didn't influence their work, also much to

the relief of many the law stating that dhampirs start guarding at the age of sixteen had

been abolished going back to the original law. At least for now I knew Lissa wanted to

keep going with the whole allowing moroi to fight if they wished to and if they were

trainable, but it would be a slow proses. It wasn't just that though when we had finally

proven that I was innocent Adrian had been right about not even considering what this

would do to Jill Lissa's half-sister that we had just found; I knew that things would be

hard for her and Lissa at first but, I had hoped that they would get along. They did to an

extent they weren't as close as me and, Lissa though I doubt anyone could be but, they

were friends and that was a start. Jill had gotten lucky though she had been able to go

back to her normal life though she was a bit of a celebrity at school me and, Liss had

just told her to be herself and not to let anyone take advantage of her, nor put her down

"keep your head held high" was the advice that Lissa had given to her when she had

left giving her a hug. I just smiled and nodded in agreement. At the time that was all I

could do and since then I had hardly seen Demitri him and Christian had started to go

look at schools even though he had said that he didn't want to go to Leigh University he

had recently started to look at their courses once more he even found some that he

really was interested in. Knowing him he was probably going to go there and if that

happened me and Demitri would be able to spend a lot more time together. However as I

said before I don't think that I could go back to being me at least not while Adrian still

hated me, and until he did I would continue to punish myself.

It had been only one time but I had cheated on him and, had no right to ask him to

forgive me. He was a good man and had treated me better than I deserved; he even

dealt with the effects of spirit by quitting smoking and drinking a hell of a lot less for me.

The truth is after I had calmed down about being back with Demitri, and Lissa I started

to become depressed, and things just went downhill for me. I wouldn`t talk to anyone

about it though I would deal with it on my own. For me this was my penance; what I did

to Adrian is the one thing in my life that I would always regret no matter if he ever

Forgave me or not.

Sorry this is so badly written this is my first fanfic so please be kind and if you aren't going to be well then do bother telling me because I only like ppl with good things to say about my work though if you have some ideas for the story review please and I`m thinking about put think some songs into this so if u have any ideas for that let me know. By-by next chapter will be there soon.


	3. Chapter 2: Found

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2: Pain**

Hey everyone this sux I have to write this chapter over again someone was playing with my laptop and deleted the original. It was so good to well hopefully u like what I write now so remember to review give ideas and any haters out there can go shove it up there ass.

Ok well then tootles.

**Chapter 2: Pain**

**Rose's POV**

I sat there by my window for another hour think about the way things were for all of us

now and how things would never be the same. Some were for the best like Lissa

becoming queen she had already done a couple of things that would change history

which included dhamirs being able to marry moroi or Another dhampir as long as they

continued there guardian duties. That had to be the happiest day ever for a lot of

people and that included my parents. Though Abe was a flirt I could see that he truly

loved my mother, and had jumped at the chance to marry her. When she refused

saying that she could not leave her charge and it would be too hard to find a

replacement her had immediately ordered two very skilled dhamirs to take her place.

When that happened she had sighed then grinned then said yes. I had been ecstatic for

her; who would have thought she would be the first to cash in on this law though she

would still continue with her duties as a guardian.

I had to give a small smile at this they had; had a small ceremony not long after with me

as the maid of honor, and Demitiri as the best man not that him and Abe were the best

of friends in fact my parents still haven't had that talk with him that they had been

threatening.

Another law that was also abolished was the one that forced dhampirs to start there

guardian duties at the young age of six teen. They had gone back to the original age

of eight teen. She was still trying to convince the rest of them that moroi should also be

able to learn to fight and be able to killed strigoi. I was proud of her and I was proud of

her little sister Jill as well she was in a word a trooper. She let no one walk over her or

use her she held her head high and at the same time she was still the same down to

earth sweet girl I had met in high school. I had also gotten a call from Sydney a couple

days after I had woken up from being shot she had actually freaked out not finding out

till last minute about my condition. She had been really worried about me and was

relieved that I was alright. I guess that we really were friends; despite her being an

alchemist. I mean I had always considered us friends ever since Russia I just was never

sure about her. In a way I had always assumed that she was just to afraid of my father

to defy him. If that had been the case I couldn't blame her 'Zmey' was a scary

ass man who had done her a huge favor. At first I had thought it was because he

had gotten her out of Russia and back to the use, but I had later found out that it had

been something more though I had no idea what. Good news with her was that she and

that cutie Ian had started dating I was happy for her and him for that matter.

As for Eddie he was going to be appointed to Adrian soon. I had been shocked when I

heard that Adrian would be coming to Leigh U. with the rest of us I had to wonder how

things would be if we all met in the halls or in a class. I had meant it when I said that I still

wanted to be friends but, at the same time I never thought it would happen. He had

been so hurt and betrayed that to me there was no way even I could forgive myself let

alone him forgiving me; not that I would ever regret being with Demitri or anything but

still I hoped.

Getting up I decided to go for a walk it was my day off and I was alone Demitri was of

with Christian somewhere I really had no clue and Lissa was in a meeting getting some

work done before we all left for the next month to go see Demitri's family they still had

no clue he was back and we figured that we should stay awhile. It would be me, Demitri,

Lissa, two other guardians (I have no idea who they are; they would be here tomorrow)

Christian, and my parents. I wanted Adrian to come with us as well so that he could

meet Oksana another spirit user and Mark another shadow-kissed person not that my

parents had any idea what that was.

Coming past a mirror I had to do a double take I was in a sports bra, and jeans. The

jeans were coming loose and you could start to see the outline of my ribs, and If I

turned around my spine was starting to show. My skin was pail, I looked sickly. I had to

wince at the site of myself. I truly was a ghost of the women I use to be but, that was

my punishment for what I did to Adrian. Sighing I picked up a hoody and zipped it up as

I headed out the door and towards the forest. Suddenly I felt it that jerk of pain that

warned me that another painful seizure was coming and, this one would be painful,

even more so then the rest. Taking off I ran full speed hoping to make it deep enough

into the forest so that if I screamed no one would hear me. Not the smartest thing in the

world for me to do but, I wanted this all kept from everyone I had to deal with this on my

own. Right now though I was in a shit load of pain and, as I finally reached far enough

into the forest; I collapsed spasming in pain I let out a blood curdling scream.

Suddenly Just as i screamed again I heard someone "ROSE!" they were yelling my

name. Then I felt them as they put something under my when I blacked out

the pain was still there and I could still here myself scream, and whoever was there's

voice but, my world was black, the pain was too much.

Ok well that's all for now sorry this story sux so far but it'll get better just stay with me I'm actually considering putting some music scenes for Rose and maybe Lissa so if you have any ideas for songs let me know luv ya by-by


	4. Chapter 3: Truth

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3: Still Shadow Kissed**

hey everyone I'm back been job hunting seriously finding a job in Summerside is a thing fucking work while going to school but peachy with a side of keen that would be me.

Hope you all enjoy

**Chapter 3: Forgiveness**

**Adrian's POV**

I sighed as I walked through the thick forest it was the place I came now when I really

wanted to think. I had started my drinking and smoking again after mine and Rose's

break up and unlike most people my mind was completely clear; she may have hurt me

but, it was'nt long after that day in her room that I realized that I had hurt her to. She

had tried to be honest with me I had known that she would always love Belikov but still I

pushed her into a corner. Rose was wild she could never be tamed and, that's how it's

meant to be. I think that was why I loved her so much she had once said that we didn't

balance each other out and. when I had finally cooled off I had realized she was right

we were so much alike I was a less tough, guy version of her. If anything she was more

like what I would imagine my little sister would be like.

I smiled at that thought I guess I never really thought of Roses as a lover but, as a

sister one that needed to be protected. Despite what people thought of Rose she truly is delicate like the flower her name came from, however just like the rose she is strong

and can protect herself an others. I had yelled at her for being selfish but, the

truth is she is nothing of the sort, she always puts others before herself when she had

brought Jill to court she had done that for the good of everyone if she hadn't dhampirs

would be going out to battle long before they were ready which would also put the

moroi at risk however that didn't matter it was the dhampirs that they should be

worrying about moroi could protect themselves if need be he was sure of it but if there was one thing he had learned about being a guardian was that killing strigoi wasn't as

easy as moroi thought it was. It had nothing to do with how much stronger they were or

how much fast; it was bringing yourself to kill them. Strigoi maybe heartless beings of

the moroi or dhampirs and in some cases humans they once were but despite the red

rimmed eyes and the pale skin they still look like themselves. It was hard enough to kill

them to begin with but, when you factor in them possibly being an old friend or a loved

one . Rose had gone to Russia to kill Demitri when he first became strigoi and even

though she had failed it had almost killed her to do it in more than one way and, even

though he had no idea what had happened between them while he had held her he

knew that it had almost destroyed Demitri when he had once again been turned into a

dhampir. All he could do was hope that now that Lissa was queen she could sway the

votes to abolish the law and, maybe in time convince the other moroi to learn to fight

beside the dhampirs if they truly wanted to.

Sighing I sat on an old stump and, pulled out a smoke things were such a mess right

now and, I seriously missed Rose she had this way of making things ok just like she

had a way of attracting trouble she truly was a confusing women. One I want in my

life no matter what; it's time that I went to her. There was a lot for me to apologize for

even if she didn't know it yet. Getting up I dropped his smoke to the forest floor and put

it out with my foot " well here goes nothing" mutter to myself. I started to walk back to

the main grounds when I heard footsteps they were coming my way and fast so I

looked around it was Rose. She was running through the forest not even bothering to

notice the branches that slapped her; the thing that really got my attention was that

there were tears in her eyes. Rose rarely ever cried not in pain or even when people

died sure she was sad when people died it just wasn't in her nature to cry so when she

did you knew things were bad. I ran after her.

I ran as hard and as fast as I could trying to catch up with her man it was hard she was

naturally fast by nature but she put a lot of dhampirs to shame maybe even some

strigoi; finally I could see her iin the distance as she let out a blood curdling scream

that made my blood run cold as she fell to the ground. I ran even harder "ROSE!" I

yelled as I ran to her I could see she was beginning to spasm as she screamed and

cried in pain 'what's wrong with her?' I thought desperately as I took of my jacket and

placed it under her head as she knocked it into the ground her consciousness going in

and out "come on Rose hold on" I said to her as she screaming increased and her

spasming got worse. Seeing her like this made me want to cry Rose never screamed in

pain so this must have been excruciating.

I stead by her side for what seemed like hours though in reality it had only been about

20 minutes when she finally stopped with one last gasp and, an arch of her back she

was unconscious. The first thing I did was check her pulse and breathing with a sigh of

relief her pulse was quick and her breathing was labored but I expected this. I knew

that I had to get her to the medical ward as quickly as possible. Picking her up as

gently as I could and quickly made my way out of the forest. She was so light I noticed as I passed through a court yard a lot lighter than she was a couple months

ago, and I can feel her bones. Then it hit me she had been starving herself I had

noticed the few times I had seen her around court at and about to eat she had very little

on her plate at first I thought nothing of it I was mad at her, and I knew that at the time

she had a crap load to deal with but still the signs were there and no one noticed.

"Shit" I muttered and started to run still being as gentle with her as possible.

I was almost there when I almost ran into a couple of guardians "whoa there lord

Ivashkov what's the-" he stopped as he noticed the unconscious Rose in my arms "I don't

have time for this" I say walking past them they fallowed "what happened to her?" one of

them asked as we all began to pick up speed. He was a large man with considerable

muscles dark brown hair and brown eyes " found her spasming and in a lot of pain in

the middle of the forest" I answered "I have no idea what's wrong with her." Finally we

reached the medical ward and, I bust through the door "HELP!" I called when an older

moroi women came out of one of the rooms "what seems to be the problem?" she

asked then she noticed Rose "oh dear not again" she whispered as she ushered them

into an empty room "set her hear" she said pointing to the bed and rushing over to the

sink.

I set her gently down as the moroi women came back over with a basin of warm water

and a cloth with a frown "what do you mean again" I asked as she began to dab at her

face taking off some of the dirt. She said nothing for a moment then sighed "she made

me promised not to tell anyone" she whispered "especially not the queen or guardian

Belikov." My frown deepened as I took a seat next to the bed "what's wrong with her?"

one of the guardians I recognized as guardian tanner asked leaning against the wall

in front of the bed a frown forming on his bearded face. The moroi women looked up

from what she was doing for a moment " I'm really not sure I found her one day in the

woods during one of my walks I managed to at least keep her stable enough that she

didn't harm herself and, I wanted to go for help but, she regained consciousness before

I could She asked me if I would keep this from everyone she said that she knew what

was going on with her and that it was nothing to worry about" she shook her head as

she spoke "I had asked what she met but she just said that she would be fine that she

could handle it and, that everything was under control."

Sighing again I ran my hand through my hair and pulled out my phone they had to

know what was happening to her. I dialed for Lissa she would be in her office by now getting the last of her paper work done I waited a moment then there was a click "Hello" came the soft voice of Lissa there was some other people talking in the background "Lissa it's Adrian" I say getting up and walking out the door "Adrian" she gasped she really was surprised "what can I do for you?" She asked hesitantly I closed my eyed "is Belikov with you?" I asked. There was a pause for a moment "yes" she replied slowly "good I need you all here at the med ward" I say and I swear that I could literally here her stiffen "what's happened?" she asked quickly almost as if she knew it was..."It's Rose I say she's sick or something I'm not sure I found her in the woods." I hear her gasp in fear then herd her start talking to Belikov "we'll be right there" then the line went dead.

As I turned to go back into the room the two guardians that came in with me were leaving "we have to go inform guardian Hans of what's happened here" guardian tanner sighed as they headed for the exit all I could do was nod I really hope that I didn't get her into trouble. About to walk back in I heard a gasp then "oh my god" it was the moroi doctor she was standing by Rose her jacket in her hands Rose wore nothing but a sports bra and her jeans. Looking closely I could see her ribs it made me cringe I had been right she was starving herself; luckily from what I could see it was reversible she hadn't reached the anorexia yet and, I sure as hell would make sure she didn't. This was still reversible.

I looked at the doctor for a moment "will she be ok?" I ask walking over and taking my seat she frowned but nodded "she just needs to rest and stuffed with food" at that she gave a nervous chuckle but still she frowned "I had no clue that she had lost so much weight I have seen her eat very little for over a month but I had no idea it was on purpose." I looked at her "on purpose?" he asked and she nodded "I heard some of the guardians talking about Rose having a lot of time off since the shooting they want to make sure that everything was ok with her so they were giving her minimal work right now" I nodded my understanding " so your saying it's not because she's being over worked or stressed?" I ask. she pursed her lips for a moment "well the work part maybe, however there is a possibility that she is stressed over something what I'm not sure I honestly don't know her all that well though I have heard a lot of stories though and from what I've heard it wouldn't surprise me if she was."

I was about to say something else when Lissa Demitri Christian and Eddie all came running into the room. Demitri was as pail as a gost and Lissa was no better "what's wrong with her?" they asked at the same time coming up to her bed and looking down at her. I stood to answer when Guardian Hans came barreling through the door "what happened?" he asked then he noticed Lissa and I "my queen, lord Ivashkov" he greeted with a bow "guardian Hans" we replied in union then I turned back to Rose "I found her having a seizure in the woods" I whispered " I stayed with her for almost a half hour before I was able to bring her here." Everyone was silent it was such a heavy atmosphere it was hard to breath "but Rose never said anything about being sick" Demitri muttered with a shake of his head as he began to stroke her hair "and she's never had a seizure before" Lissa added. I pursed my lips what the hell was going on with Rose? and, why did she want to keep everyone in the dark about what's been happening to her I took a moment to look at her aura there was something of about it was as if she was trying to hide something as if she had learned to hold it back or manipulate it so that we couldn't read it.

I squinted almost as if it would help me see what she didn't want me to see then it hit me her aura was that of a moroi's but, at the same time it was dark just like when ... "HOLY FUCK!" everyone jumped as I screamed "what the hell Adrian" Christian growled at me with a glare but, I took little notice. I decided to take one last look before I told anyone of my findings to make sure and, sure enough I was right "Rose is still Shadow kissed"...

Ok then that was chapter 3 took me long enough and don't forget to give me song ideas for my stories ppl i could really use the help. O and don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 4: Forgiveness

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4: Secrets and forgiveness**

Hey everyone I hope you all like the story so far and hopefully you'll keep on reading so don't forget to review and if you don't like the story what the hell are you still reading for and if you have any suggestions let me know chow

**Chapter 4: Secrets and Forgiveness**

**Rose's POV**

I was in so much pain I knew someone was there and when they called my name I knew it was Adrian. I didn't want him to see me like this but, I couldn't say anything all I could do was wither and scream in agony if he read my aura he would soon realize I was still shadow kissed I didn't want anyone to know and he would feel that he had to tell Lissa no matter how mad at me he was. 'Go away' I screamed in my mind 'please I don't want you to see me like this they can't know' but, it was no use. I don't know how long it took but finally the pain started to leave and the darkness overcame me.

**(In the med ward)**

I don't know how long I had been out but when I finally started to come back to reality I could here voices, voices of people I knew I wanted them to go away they were the last people I wanted to see "what's wrong with her?" that was Lissa and Demitri I tried to open my eyes before Adrian could say anything and, even before he could guardian Hans came in now I was really screwed if they found out about my condition they would give me a guardian and not let me guard Lissa anymore I had to protect her no one could protect her like I could but, it was tool late "I found her having a seizure in the woods" Adrian had replied after Hans had asked what was wrong with me. 'No!' I screamed they didn't need to worry about me. They had enough to deal with I would do this on my own. Luck however was not on my side as I had screamed in my head they had talked a little more than Adrian shouted "HOLY FUCK!" it was then I realized that since my defenses are down he could read my aura and before I could do anything he blurted it out "Rose is still Shadow kissed." those 5 small words were all it took for the whole room to gasp and I opened my eyes.

Letting out my own gasp of air I launched into an upright position and looked around through the connection I could feel confusion and a little anger coming from both Demitri and Lissa I couldn't blame them and now I had no choice but to tell the truth.

Looking at them I gave them a guilty look "so you figured it out huh?" I asked training my eyes on Adrian he nodded and I sighed there was no way out of this.

There was silence for a moment till finally "Rose" Lissa was the first to speak "what's going on?" she asked "are you all right? Are you really still shadow kissed?" I thought about trying to get around the question but she had that look in her eyes and so did Demitri they were the only people in the world that I could never truly lie to for long or if at all they knew me to well what Lissa couldn't figure out about me Demitri could and what Demitri couldn't figure out Lissa could. In some ways it was a good thing in others like now it was a pain in my ass. Sighing I nodded "I'm fine" I muttered "and..." I took a deep shaky breath "yes I'm still shadow kissed". Everyone kept staring at me Lissa looked hurt Demitri angry and the rest shocked, some were even more confused. Demitri stood up and looked down at me "why didn't you tell anyone?" he whispered "why are you so skinny? you look almost sick" I winced his voice was sharp and I could tell he was seriously pissed, but at the same time I could tell that it wasn't because of me which I did find strange; no it was because he hadn't noticed my declining health.

I closed my eyes and pursed my lips for a moment finding the right words how could I tell them that I may never be ok ever again. When I opened my eyes everyone was staring intently at me "I didn't want anyone to worry about me" I finally said "you all have enough to deal with, without worrying about my problems yes I'm still shadow kissed but, there have been some changes the second time around. As for the way I look it's my penance". The room was silent as they thought about what I had just said finally Adrian spoke "penance for what?" he demanded coming towards me. I look at him for a moment then gave him a small smile "for everything I've done" I whispered " for what I've done to you, to Jill, for not being honest with anyone, and for some other things that I may never forgive myself for" he looked shocked for a moment and so did the others. 'Please no more question' I screamed in my mind I wanted to hide under my covers something I never did even as a child.

All of a sudden he did the last thing in the world I thought he would do. Kneeling down Adrian took my hand in his "I'm so sorry Rose" he said causing my eyes to widen in shock "I'm sorry it took so long for me to talk to you again; you have nothing you should be punishing yourself for". I was shocked to say the least and from what I imagined my eyes were probably as big as saucers at this point "but but I -" I couldn't help but stutter what was he talking about I betrayed him when he did nothing but be good to me. Adrian shook his head ``no Rose listen yes you cheated on me when you slept with Belikov ``he began as i and a couple other people in the room went red ``but the truth is you told me from the beginning that you would always love him; that you would always choose him`` ``Adrian`` I began but he held his hand up ``I pushed you into a corner, after our fight it took me a while to think things through and I realized that you were right we never balanced each other out we`re too much alike if anything when I thought about it you are what I imagine my little sister would be like`` I let out a small sniffle and he took me in his arms ``I am so sorry I hurt you`` he whispered into my hair " now that I know what I feel for you i plan to be the most annoying over protective big brother you`ve ever had`` I gave a choked laugh ``after all I've done`` I said looking up at him but he just smiled and shook his head. I felt the tears prickle my eyes and I gave him a watery smile "thank you" I whispered burying my face into his shoulder I didn't deserve it but I knew I was forgiven, and I promised myself that I would protect them al with my life; after all these people were my life and I loved them more than anything.


End file.
